Peeves trigger
by Archer nut
Summary: Warning, events will not always remain the same. Short, this fict is random and can have things happen that have no relation to the current event. and sorta bad story feeling to me. still worth a shot. peeves playes a prank on the first years, but a strange accurence happens. No one is sure if it's a prank to rival peeves' or not. criticism welcome.
1. Chapter 1

He swooped into the great hall. He waited. He turned invisible. He waited paciently. He was

Peeves. He would show the ikkle firsties that Hoggywarts was his teratory

The firsties slowly walked into the hall, each one waiting for the Sortee hat to speak.

Then he played the prank. He didn't think it would change anything, no he didn't. It was

like he always did for normal ikkles, waterballoons and jumping out of the walls to throw

stinkbombs

His first target was the piggy boy, red hair. He was sure he was a brother to the twinies,

but they can't prank him, he was better at pranking than they were. He Swooped, his body

half in the cealing and half out, and let the stink bomb fall.

The piggy yelled, and the mejority of the firsties next to him put a hand over their noses

and shuffled away, Looking around feerfully.

He grinned. They feered him. They should.

His second target was a bushy haired shorty who was trying to hide behind the croud, while

appearing to be standing normally. She looked like a slythy. Sally would be so proud, he

would. He grinned. "PEEVESY WELCOMES YOU TO HOGGYWARTS," He cheerfully yelled and threw 3

more stink bombs into the croud. The bushy haired shorty got fully blasted, and she smelled

worse than the piggy, and after a few seconds, the smell of the great hall was so bad that

even he, Peeves, could smell it while his head was partially stuck in the cealing. As one

great last prank, he turned invisible but still solid and swooped next to McGonoggy

Then he grabbed a small sprayer and sprayed it sneakily into the hat. Peeves had done his

job. He swooped back up and turned visible, waiting for McGonoggy to chase him out. It was

a part of his prank.

She didn't even notice as she entered the great hall. She sniffed and put a hand over her

nose. "PEEVES!" She yelled. "I WILL INFORM THE BLOODY BARREN ABOUT THIS!"

He cackled as he swooped and lertched from one side to another, all while flinging small

apples at her. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Her tone was furious now, and even he shivered. But he

continued to throw apples at her and she drew her wand and with a flick, sent them back at

him. He threw his body to one side and the apples, all 37 apples he'd gotten, were flung

into the first year's faces and some even flue into open mouthes. He cackled, his voice

reverberating throughout the great hall.

Then he stopped.

His body couldn't move. His voice couldn't be heard. His body was solid. He couldn't hear.

Then he could hear, and it was still silent. But no, he could hear drum beats which oddly

sounded like the war drums sally had beet at day and night to annoy Gryffee. And they were

getting closer and faster.

He could hear people shouting something that resembled a war song(Peeves wondered if those

even existed. But he could feel his connection to Hoggywarts increase. He could feel it

awaken slowly.

Hogwarts, vakna.

Við holdum hliðinu.

Hogwarts, vakna

Við verðum að halda afram."

Their voice grew soft, he had to strain his ears to hear them. He felt the magic around him

change. He frowned. What had happend? He hadn't done anything to annoy the Hoggywart had

he? It had just been a prank

Farið fra hefðum sem skaða namsmennina og kastalann

Syndu þeim glasileika þinn

vid holdum hliðinu."

Their voices suddenly grew in volume as they shouted,

"slepptu fjorinu!"

The drums gave a last, mighty beat that shook peeves body around like a rag doll, then

stopped beating and the castle shoock, as the wood around them creaked and shattered into

many peaces. The intire students were shouting, some in pain and some angrily as the wooden

chairs cracked and exploded. The firsties were shaking, some had even ran away in different

directions.

Dumbledore suddenly hurried into the great hall, a look of eargency on his face. Raising

his wand, it let out three massive booms which made the first years even more frightened.

"Sonorus. Everyone, calm down, please. We have found who did this, and we shall be having a

talk with him about using Ventriloquism to scare our students. As for the wooden chairs, it

is prob-*coughs* is a cooperater with the pranker, and shall also be punished."

AN, Random events fic. No events intended.

Long story short, I wanted a story about peeves helping Potter anonymously, but. Maybe I'll

try in the next chapter? I don't intend to abandon this one considering that this isn't

half bad to me. but any reviews pointing out issues of mine would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2, the prankster named Frederick

AN, Unfortunately, I managed to add some more scenes that don't really efect the story. Sometimes, the scenes are a bit confusing. That is because I go back to edit them when I have to add something and most, if not all the time they don't fit with that scene.

Peeves felt angry. An angry Peeves was a dangerous Peeves. The prank the thrice damned prankster had played on him was untolerable. He didn't care who the prank was aimed at, it had efected him.

Floating through the school's hallways, he lay down on air vertically and floated into the wall next to Bumble's office. His form was still invisible and not solid, so it was easy to float right into the empty office and hide behind a bookshelf.

and he waited for almost an hour.

The headmaster strolled through the door, holding a second year student's hand who was looking around giltily.

"Sit, please," The headmaster twinkled his eyes as he sat behind his desk and leaned back.

"I'd prefer not to sir," The student said quietly. Peeves couldn't detect mutch of a tone.

"Very well, my boy." Peeves could see the student fidget nervously as neither the headmaster or the student spoke first for several minutes, the headmaster looking disapointed

"So my boy. I am curious as to why you decided to play this prank at the sorting ceremony, out of all times? You must realize that it was not the proper time to play a prank. I am also curious as to how you managed it? it was an impressive peace of work even though it was the wrong time." He said, twinkling his eyes at the student

"Well sir," He said, still fidgeting, "It was a simple illusion spell I found in the library. I-, ur, I practiced it for some days before trying it. The language is icelandic, because grandma taut it to me, and it sounds nice. so I used it. but I enchanted the chairs and tables to break by putting a paper on them that could be activated with a flick of the wand."

The headmaster let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "My boy, you realize that the spell could have done something it was not supposed to? You should not have tried the first spell about illusions or any category without adult supervision. If something bad had happend..." The headmaster let his words hang in the air before quietly saying, "15 points from Gryffindor."

the boy slowly shuffled out of the office as Bumble's gave him a nod, and Peeves dove through the wall before Dumbledore could notice him. He cackled madly as he flue into a suit of armor and manipulated it to follow the student with the loudest steps he could mannage.

CLUNK! CLUNK! boom!

The suit of armor was suddenly blasted into a wall and Peeves ascended as fast as he could through the head of the suit.

"Peeves!" the boy exclamed. "What is wrong with you."

"Ikkle student scared of peeves!" He cackled. "Ikkle student started prank war with Peevesy." With that, he threw a stink bomb on the boy's head and ascended into the air with a woosh. He cackled madly as it exploded and drenched his wand in foul smelling liquid.

"PEEEEEEEEEVES!" The boy yelled. "You FRIDUR AF DRASL. I VIL JA DREPA!" At this point, the boy's face had turned red and his wand was pointed at Peeves. "STUPEFY!"

Diving to one side, he started throwing apples at the boy before he was flung into a wall by a nearby spell.

"Peeves!" McGonagall sternly said as she hurried into the small room they'd moved in while they were dodging, "I swear to merlin if you do not stop this foolishness I will have you banished from the school no matter what! you are an annoyence!" she huffed. "And Mister Roberts, you have detention with me tuesday at 5 pm," She announced without stopping to take a breathe before canceling the spell and hurrying back out.

peevespassingtime,

Peeves follows one of the prefects for Gryffindor and overhears the password. In his invisible form he slowly enters the common room and approaches the southern wall, where he nose that there is a list of the students from first year to the seventh. He quietly sighs as he realizes that only names are present, but he knows the family name of the student who'd pranked him, and names were important, in his book, to twist and insult all he wanted.

Neville Longbottom

Ron Weasley

fred W-

He was going to throw a stink bomb at this thing. Roberts. He turned to family names with the first letter of r

Frederick Roberts

He cackled and several Gryffindor students screamed. "CALL MCGONAGALL!" One of them mock yelled.

"NO! NO! THE BLOODY BARON! COME ON BEFORE HE STINK BOMBS US!" another yelled.

"BE CALM!" He identified Dean Thomas. "It's just a bloody poltergeist. It can't possably be that bad," He said

Peeves flue behind him and raspberried right into Dean's ear, before throwing several stink bombs into the croud.

One stood out to him however, darting out of the croud before the bombs could explode. He was a boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes that looked confusedly at him.

"Who are you?" He asked confusedly. "How did you get in?"

"Gryffys need to protect their password better," Peeves cackled. "Peevsy has a grudge with the Gryffys! Peevsy be givving Gryffindor password to the Slythies," He lied before floating away.

peevespassingtime,

The boy was interesting, Peeves thought. He looked like Jimmy Potty who'd helped him with pranks a long time ago. He'd protect the boy.


End file.
